Fallen Leaves
by lazywriter123
Summary: It was supposed to be a short cut to the hotel after the case. An early halloween story, please review!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

_It was supposed to be a short cut to the hotel…_

Morgan and Reid were driving down a deserted road to the hotel. They just finished a case in Maine, now they were going back to the hotel to sleep for the night and fly home the next morning. One of the officers told them to take this route to get the hotel faster but it was well off the main road of the town. With now street lights and just forest surrounding them, it was like a set for a horror film. It was autumn and the road was littered with golden leaves. It would have looked night during the day but at night the forest was pitch black.

"Man this road is beyond creepy" said Morgan.

Reid sat in the passenger seat gazing out at the window. "Did you know that Maine has 3500 miles of coastline?"

Morgan glanced over at him, "…so?"

Reid looked back at him, "Just…trying to pass the time."

Morgan hit the steering wheel, "God some short cut this is…let's turn around." Reid nodded in agreement.

Just as he turned around, the car just…stopped. The radio went dead and the engine died in a heartbeat.

"What the…" said Morgan with a gasp. He got out and inspected the car. But everything looked to be in working order. When Morgan tried to start the car it didn't do anything but make that annoying sputter that only meant on thing.

They were stuck in the middle of nowhere in darkness.

Reid stayed in the car and tried to get his cell phone to work, but for some reason his cell phone died.

"That's strange, I charged it to 100% this morning" he said.

When Morgan looked at his phone his cell phone was dead too. "This is beyond weird" said Morgan.

"Oh wait…I have a map here…" said Morgan as he dug through one of the compartments near the gearshift. He opened a map that was given to them by the police station.

"Hey…there's an old apartment building near here. It's also part of a small fishing village too" he said.

Reid looked closer at the map, "Morgan…this village, Rosewood…its abandoned."

Morgan's head shot up, "What?"

"I read about this place…back about 30 years ago it was abandoned when the all the residents moved out."

"Why did they leave?"

"They didn't say why…they just said that the children and elderly went missing…one by one…the police couldn't find any trace of them."

"So the town got spooked and left" said Morgan with a snort. "Well at least there we could find a place to stay and maybe some tools to fix the car. Who knows maybe there's a working phone still there" said Morgan.

Morgan got out flashlights and their jackets from the back. "Ready kid?"

"Sure…" Reid said, obviously not comfortable in the dark.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$$#$

After about fifteen minutes, they saw the silhouette of buildings and a large one in the center. To their surprise some of the lights still worked, mostly the street lights. The town seemed so dark and desolate. Near the buildings was the ocean, small fishing boats were still at the dock. Most were rusted over and some were sunk under but the mast was still poking through the murky water.

"They didn't bother to take their boats…"said Reid.

"…or even their cars" added Morgan when he noticed an abundance of cars littering the street.

"Morgan…I'm not…really comfortable here…I say we go back…"

Morgan smiled at him, "Reid…it's just an abandoned town, no one is here except for a few raccoons and insects eating away at the buildings now."

As they walked, they saw an old mechanic shop. "Alright some tools for the car" said Morgan as he went to the shop. He opened the door and saw many tools hanging on the walls. "Cars, boats and belongs…why did they leave so much behind" said Morgan.

"What scared these people so bad that they would leave everything behind" said Morgan.

"…What if they didn't leave" said Reid quietly.

Morgan turned back at him, "…What?"

Reid sighed "Never mind…I'm just thinking…"

Morgan collected some tools and Reid waited outside on the small porch for him. The streetlights were comforting in the gloom but still his nerves were going crazy.

"Calm down Spencer, it's your overactive imagination again" he thought.

_You better get out of here while you still can._

The voice in Reid's mind made his eyes widen and his heartbeat quicken. He stood up and looked around wildly, but saw no one.

Reid went inside and saw Morgan was still gathering tools. "Ok that's about it…Let's go Reid."

Reid sighed with relief, "Good."

They walked out of the shop and back on the road to the car. However when they got to the car, their hearts fell to the floor.

The car was smashed to pieces. The windows were smashed, the engine was a wreck and pretty much the whole car was destroyed.

"What…the hell" breathed Morgan with a shocked expression on his face. Reid face was the same.

_Too late kid…_

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Morgan and Spencer walked back to the village. They decided that they would spend the night at the apartment building then walk back to the main road in the morning. The apartment building was made of red brick and was slowly crumbling away.

The halls had dark-brown wood and the walls were stark white. There were four floors and each floor had a total of five doors. The bottom floor had a small desk and a back room, which was an office. They checked the phones on the desk and in the office but they didn't work. Also on the first floor, was a door leading to the bar next door. The Raven Nest, lounge and bar.

Morgan and Spencer walked into one of the rooms that were unlocked. "I noticed that hardly any of the doors were locked" said Spencer. Morgan nodded but Spencer would tell he was still very upset about the car. When he finally got over the shock of seeing the car in a wreak he went berserk. Not the Spencer could blame him.

They were in the middle of nowhere, how and why did their car get trashed like that. They finally decided that they would have to spend the night at the village. Morgan found the switch box on the other side of the building and to his surprise when he flipped the switch; the lights came on throughout the building.

The room was a standard one bed and one bath. The room had some furniture in it. A couch, a king sized bed, a lamp, and a broken refrigerator. Morgan went into the bathroom while Spencer sat on the couch. He looked around the living room and suddenly felt a chill done his spine. The same chill from before. He laid back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

A pale blue with small speckles of dust and…well…whatever got stuck to the ceiling. For a second he shut his eyes. When he opened them he looked forward and saw a woman sitting on the couch next to him. His eyes widened as he looked at her. She looked young, with blonde hair and jade eyes. She was wearing a blue nightgown…that was covered in blood. The room around him was no longer a pale blue but a deep, blood red. There was a man's body on the floor along with the young woman next to him. She looked over at Spencer, _"You'll be just like us…" _

And then she vanished.

Spencer sat, glued to the couch and was shaking. That had to be a dream or some hallucination, he thought quickly. Morgan came back into the room and saw Spencer. "Are you ok" he asked worry in his voice.

Spencer couldn't speak…he couldn't even move. His eyes wide and showed fear beyond what Morgan had ever seen in his life. Morgan gently shook Spencer and he snapped out of his terror-induced trance.

"Are you ok" Morgan asked again. Spencer nodded quickly. "What happened" he asked Spencer. But Spencer didn't say anything. He couldn't find his voice.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Morgan just couldn't understand what scared Spencer so badly. He was now in the living room sleeping on the couch…after Morgan had to comfort him for twenty minutes that there was nothing there and it was his imagination that scared him so. As he went out in the hall, he felt his stomach growl. "Damn I'm starving…maybe there's some food at the bar downstairs" he thought.

He walked into the "Raven's Nest" bar that was attached to the building. It was pretty nice and had a large banner of a raven with the name of the bar under it. He went into the kitchen and found a small pantry. "…I really don't think any of the food is still good…but it's worth a try" he thought. Inside he saw a few shelves of cans and food. It was like a small walk in closet lined with shelves all around.

He looked through the cans of soup. "Huh…some of these are still good…I just soup is on the menu tonight" he thought.

He took a two cans, one for him and the other for Spencer. He grabbed a pot and put it on the stove. Surprisingly, the stove still worked and it still had gas. He put in some water and poured in the tomato soup. He took out another pot and made Spencer chicken soup with star-shaped pasta in it. As he cooked he noticed a strange smell in the air. "It smells like…cigarettes…" He turned to the door to the bar and heard what sounded like music. He walked over the door and opened it.

There he saw three men sitting at the bar, a bartender pouring beer into a glass, and a man playing piano on the other side of the room.

"He Bill, make that a cold one…I'm so tired after being on a boat all day" said one of the men, who was wearing a green baseball cap.

The bartender was a strong-looking guy with a crew-cut hair-do. "Sure Mike…how was the fishing today?"

"Great...it's been a good season for me and the crew."

The other two men joined in the conversation. "Hey did you hear about those…scientists coming into town. They're going to study that cave outside of the town."

"That place gives me the creeps…I would never go in there" said the other man.

"My grandpa always told me that it was an evil place…"

"Oh come on Bill, it's just a musty, old cave…let those people search it to their hearts content."

They all nodded in agreement.

Morgan was in shock…what the hell is going on? When he finally blinked…the men were gone, the music stopped and the bar was empty. The bar looked like it did before. Dusty, abandoned and cold. IT made Morgan run back into the kitchen, put the soup in bowls, and leave the bar as fast as he could.

He felt as if there was great danger in this place.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
